SPONGBOB FANTASY RPG
by Earth-Mage-2000
Summary: When plankton stumbles upon a book teaching him the ways of black magic, it is up to Spongebob and friends to put a stop to plankton's evil.
1. Plankton finds a book

SPONGEBOB RPG  
  
Plankton, small but deadly. He sat on his thimble, full of rage. Thinking of his next plan of sinister evil. "The robot was a complete failure, might as well not try it for a fifth time. Maybe... no, that can't work... what if I... no, too wet... AHA! No, wait... nah... THINK I SAY! THINK!" Plankton picks up a book next to him and slams it against his head. "THINK YOU IDIOT, THINK!" He stops after several hours of head banging and notices the book as if for the first time. The book says the following:  
  
THE POWERS OF DARK MAGIC FOR DUMMIES  
  
By: Hensen B. Blargenflargen  
  
Plankton opens the book and starts reading, "Summoning: Easy as 1, 2, 3...find a... whenever you..." he reads on. "With this power I can rule the entire ocean! Let's see now, a simple chant... ah, there we go, Hyragrono plitzer voild monjorva!" The chum bucket explodes into millions of peices. Plankton lets out a sinister laugh "It's showtime..."  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"SPONGEBOB!!!! I know what I wanna do today..." Patrick replies, he points to a jellyfish "Let's catch the jellyfish and train it to breakdance!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH!" They both drew their jellyfish nets and chased the jellyfish. Before the pair could catch it, there was a loud CRACK. The two loook to the source, it was a large castle with lightning around it far off in the distance. At that moment Mr. Krabbs ran up to Spongebob and Patrick and told them that Plankton was taking over the ocean! Spongebob narrowed his eyes and said, "Very well then, let's go kick some microscopic organizm!"  
  
Spongebob took some essencial rations such as cassette players and lampshades, and set off onto the horizon with his trusty partner Patrick and his employer Mr. Krabbs, to fight the sinister powers of (Bum bum bum...) PLANKTON! 


	2. The Alaskan Bullworm

SPONGEBOB RPG  
  
"Those fools think they can defeat me eh?" Laughed Plankton. "Hmmmmm... let's see, who should I summon? AHA! 'The Alaskan Bullworm, from alaska with love' good...  
  
Now let's begin."  
  
"WAIT! WE NEED TO STOP!!!" exclaimed Mr. Krabbs as his metal detector began beeping. "It's something big!" Krabbs began digging, digging until he found the source of the beeping. It was a sword, pretty rusted, but nicely made. "What do ye know!" A sword!"  
  
"What's a sword?" Asked Patrick, dumbfounded. "Are those the things you get from touching frogs?"  
  
"Those are warts Patrick," Replies spongebob, "A sword can be used as a weapon, or even a zuccini slicer!"  
  
"Well, I found it, therefore I use it." Explained Krabbs. "I've been using swords since I was 23!"  
  
"Mr. Krabbs... you are 23." Noticed Spongebob.  
  
"That's right, no experience whatsoever!"  
  
The trio continued on their quest to save the oceans. The metal detector beeped yet again. "MY GOD! IT'S HUGE!" Exclaimed Mr. Krabbs, "It's almost as big as the..the...the..."  
  
"The what Mr. Krabbs?" Asked Spongebob.  
  
"The...Alaskan...Bull...worm." Mr. Krabbs shuttered. "It's coming in fast! RUN!!!!!" They run quickly. Several seconds after they began running, the huge worm shoots out of the sand and begins chasing them.  
  
"WHY AREN'T WE MOVING???!!!" Yells Patrick.  
  
"Hmmmm... Maybe we should get off this conveyor belt." Suggested spongebob. They hopped off and resumed running. "It's too fast!" Spongebob exclaimed.  
  
"Then we'll have to fight it!" Spongebob draws his bubbleblower, Krabbs draws his sword and Patrick can't draw anything because he has no crayons. Krabbs grabs Patrick and throws him like a ninja star at the worm. Spongebob blows a bubble in the shape of a bomb and hands it to Krabbs.  
  
"Quick Mr. Krabbs, throw it before it-" BAM!!!!! It exploded in Mr. Krabbs hands.  
  
"Spongebob, no more bombs please." requests Krabbs. Spongebob nods, and blows a spear. He aims and tosses it, it's speeding very quickly. It strikes the worm above the left eye, and pops. Mr. Krabbs clutches his sword and runs at the worm. He raised the rusty weapon and slashes the worm down the middle. It dies, or so it seems...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
